


Light the Sparks

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Light the Sparks [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, lorcan doesn't know how to function with feelings, lorcan is a firefighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: This is a spin off set in my Striking Matches AU.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Light the Sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Lorcan kept to the bar near the back of the room, not really wanting to interact with anyone, as usual. He was waiting for the speeches and then he would make his exit. Unfortunately for him, from the looks of it though it was still a little ways off. Rowan was currently busy spinning his fiancée in the centre of the room looking as though he had no intentions of stopping any time soon. Lorcan didn’t even think they had planned on dancing tonight, but when this song had come on Aelin had tugged Rowan by his belt loops to the small open area in the middle of the room and demanded that he dance with her. He had only smiled and complied with her request.

A few people had joined in, not many though because of the available space. Most people just kept to the tables watching, drinking, eating. The room was mainly made up of Aelin’s family and friends, most of Rowan’s family lived in Doranelle and would make the big trip over for the wedding rather than just the engagement party. But his parents were here, they sat at a table with Aelin’s parents, no doubt swapping stories of when their children were younger. Or whatever it was parents did.

Lorcan sipped on his drink, eyes still scanning the room. He was taking it easy, he needed to go into work tomorrow and work out the rosters for the next few weeks. Everyone else though was taking advantage of their day off it seemed, the rest of his team were enjoying themselves. But there was another person in the room his eyes kept catching on.

Elide sat at a table with Aelin’s cousin and who Lorcan assumed was his girlfriend, or something along those lines. Lorcan seen her a few times since she had come to visit the fire station with the school kids, usually at group gatherings, but beyond that first introduction that hadn’t really spoken. But Gods he had wanted to. The way her dark hair and offset her creamy skin made her alluring, pretty, beautiful even. He would most definitely like to get to know her better.

Cheering drew his attention to the centre of the room again to where the engaged couple were locked in a passionate kiss. The guests were cheering, whistling or telling them to break it up and get a room.

“Those two act as if no one else exists.”

Lorcan almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice and person that appeared beside him. What shocked him more was that it was Elide. She lent on the bar and ordered a drink, smiling at the bartender. Then she turned to him and that pretty smile had something in his chest flipping.

“Lorcan right?” She said.

Lorcan nodded. “And Elide?”

“Mmhmm. Thank you,” she said as the bartender handed her three drinks. “For the toasts,” Elide explained as she saw his questioning look at the glasses. “I think once they stop pashing I think they’ll start. Wanted to get in the refills before the rush.”

“Did you want any help?” Lorcan offered.

She shook her head as she expertly picked up the three glasses between her two hands.

“I’ll be right. Thanks, though.” Just then Rowan started to tap on his glass calling everyone’s attention and Elide gave Lorcan a parting smile, “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Lorcan didn’t get a chance to answer before Elide was weaving through the tables and back to her own, not spilling a single drop. He moved away from the bar the as Elide’s predicted rush happened.

Lorcan did as he planned and listened to the speeches, toasting the happy couple, but once that was done he emptied what was left of his glass and left. As he dove home he kept wondering if he would indeed see Elide around and when. He hoped it would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” ELORCAN LIGHT THE SPARKS

Elide sighed as she turned her empty glass in her hands. The feeling of disappointment was a weight on her chest. After the toasts she had casually looked around to see of she could spot Lorcan, and she did. Slipping through the door and out into the night.

She had been hoping to chat to him, maybe get a drink with him while Aelin was otherwise distracted. Those two didn’t get on, one of those things where they just grated on each other incessantly. Truthfully he was one of Aelin’s least favourite people. Ever. And that was saying something. But he was gone and Elide had missed her chance. She sighed again and contemplated getting another drink but then another appeared in front of her along with a very handsome man.

“The bartender told me what you were drinking,” Fenrys said then rested his hand on his chin. “You’re too pretty to be sitting here alone looking so sad.”

“You tell me to smile and I’ll throw this drink in your face,” she said as she took a sip.

“I would never presume to tell you to do anything,” Fenrys said. Then he added with a wink, “Besides, I’ve got better ways of making women smile.”

That had Elide laughing. “Still not interested.”

Fenrys let out an exasperated sigh as he lent back and crossed his arms. “Why on earth not?”

“Looks aren’t everything to me,” Elide said casually.

“So you do think I’m beautiful?” Fenrys said feigning shock.

“Of course I do, but your arrogance and vanity leave a lot to be desired,” Elide remarked. She heard a snort behind her and Fenrys was joined by his twin.

“She sees right through you, Fen,” Connall remarked. “All your pretty words.”

“I’d let Elide see any part of me she wants, all she has to do is use her own pretty words and ask,” Fenrys said, trying desperately not to smile at his own joke.

“Gods, leave the poor woman alone,” Connall said.

Elide laughed again as she took another sip of her drink.

“I just find it strange she’ll admit how beautiful I am, dare I say we are, but brook none of our advancements,” Fenrys explained.

“Your advancements,” Connall clarified.

“Semantics,” Fenrys said with a wave of his hand. “My suspicion is that there’s someone else that has caught our lovely Elide’s eye.”

To her eternal damnation Elide felt her cheeks flush and a devilish smile appeared on Fenrys’ face.

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Fenrys said as he lent forward on the table, grinning like a wolf cornering his prey. “Is there already someone you haven’t deigned to introduce us to?”

“No,” Elide said truthfully. But Fenrys didn’t let up.

“But you’re into someone? Right?” Fenrys said.

Elide chose silence as her answer.

“A guessing game then, see if we can figure it out,” fenrys suggested.

“Or, maybe,” Connall piped in, “we can leave Elide to her own business.”

“How are we supposed to be exemplary wingmen if we don’t know who we’re dealing with?” Fenrys said.

“I don’t think I’m in need of your wingman services,” Elide countered.

Fenrys just gave her a knowing look. “Alright. Let’s see,” Fenrys said as he looked around the room. “We’ll cross Rowan off the list he’s taken.”

“Maybe I’m moping because my best friend is marrying the unrequited love of my life?” Elide said.

“Nah, he’s not your type, too grumpy.” Fenrys said.

“Well, we can cut Lorcan out too then,” Connall added and Elide shot him a look that asked him why he was joining in. The dark haired twin shrugged his shoulders “Now I’m curious.”

“Miserable bastard,” Fenrys said no doubt talking about Lorcan. That had Elide snorting into her glass.

“It’s not Vaughan, you have better taste than that,” Connall said as her surveyed the room.

“What’s wrong with Vaughan?” Elide asked, genuinely curious but also looking to be a little misleading.

“I just think he’d be a one time kind of guy, you deserve better for the long run,” Fenrys said. “If you’re looking for some fun though, go right ahead.”

Elide turned to where Vaughan was holding caught at another table, Elide didn’t even think some of them were invited to the party, no doubt picked up from the main part of the restaurant. It didn’t matter now that it was winding down, it was mainly just people hanging around using the last of the generous tab. Elide turned back to the twins.

“Hmm yeah, I think I’ll pass,” Elide said.

The twins continued to go through most of the men in the room, dismissing the ones that were taken, going over the attributes of the ones that weren’t. Most were deemed unworthy of Elide but it was made clear that if that was her choice they would support her.

By the end of it Fenrys let out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t even know why we bother. Elide has an infallible poker face. Probably the best I’ve ever seen, I was just lucky to catch by surprise before. Now that she’s had time to prepare we’ll never figure it out. Though, my bets are on it being some guy from work.”

Elide just shrugged, making Fenrys scowl and Connall laugh. They didn’t know it was in fact a guy from work, just not hers. Just then Lysandra appeared at the table.

“Ready to go Elide?” She asked.

Elide nodded and picked up her handbag. “Boys, it’s been a pleasure.”

The twins waved and said good bye but then Fenrys turned around.

“I’ll figure it out, I always do,” Fenrys said.

Elide blew him a kiss. “You failed so miserably tonight, I’d like to see you try.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Holy crap i'm so excited for Light the Sparks! Maybe you can have them meet at the grocery store or sonething?

Elide sighed through her nose, frustrated and very annoyed.

It had been a long day. The teacher of the class she had been in most of the day had treated her as behaviour management rather than support, the latter of which was her actual job. She was there to help, not discipline, that was the responsibility of the teacher. So she was exhausted, her ankle was aching a little from being on it most of the day without the brace she forgot to put on this morning, and now to top it all of they had moved her cereal to the top shelf. Where she couldn’t reach, even if she tried.

Luck wasn’t on her side, there was no one in the isle except her. When this happened there was usually someone, a shop assistant or a fellow shopper, but not this time. Why could nothing go her way today?

Elide looked at the cereal that was within her reach, all it looked undesirable. All she wanted was her cereal, not any of the others, her foul mood just reaffirming the fact. There was no way she could climb any shelves to get it, nothing lying around that she could stand on. She just wanted to go home, put on a period piece romance, and eat the noodles she had bought herself as a quick dinner. Not trudge around looking for someone to get her cereal.

“Is there a reason you look like you want to murder the cereal boxes in front of you?”

Elide started a little at the voice that sounded from beside her. She knew who it was, and thought maybe her luck had taken a drastic change. She turned to see Lorcan standing there, still in his uniform from work but the sleeves of his shirt rolled up over his elbows. He carried a basket full of stuff but he carried it with ease. Elide most likely would have toppled over from the weight of it.

“They changed the layout on me,” Elide admitted. “My cereal is up there.”

Elide pointed and Lorcan followed the direction of her finger.

“Want some help with that?” He asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Elide said. So easily Lorcan reached the top shelf and plucked off a box of Elide’s cereal, then handed it to her. “Thanks.”

Lorcan just shrugged. Then he was walking away, not bothering to linger for any small talk. But Elide threw caution to the wind and called after him.

“Hey,” Elide said as she walked after him. “You disappeared pretty quickly the other night.”

“Didn’t see much point in hanging around once the speeches were done,” Lorcan said, his tone sounding like he really didn’t want to be talking.

Elide was at a complete loss as to what to say to that, but it only took a moment to recover. “Maybe if you’d hung around you would’ve found something.” It was obvious Lorcan wasn’t a fan of social interactions so she thought she might spare him in this moment, hopefully Elide would get another chance like this when she was less grumpy herself. So she walked past him, but threw over her shoulder, “Or someone.”

~~~~~

Lorcan watched as Elide disappeared around the corner of the isle. He hadn’t need to come down this isle, but he had been passing and had seen her glaring at the shelves. From her body language he could tell she was tired and probably a little angry, Lorcan feeling very much the same after dealing with Fenrys and his smartass mouth all day, but he’d decided to help her out anyway. He would have liked to talk to her a little more, but he wasn’t in the mood and he assumed Elide wasn’t either, and he didn’t want to ruin any further chances he had with her by saying something that made him sound like a prick. So he had handed her the cereal box and walked away.

Then she’d come after him. And then she had said that.

Maybe it wasn’t just him, maybe Elide was… interested as well. Lorcan swore once under his breath. If that was the case, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t have her number and she didn’t have his, and he wasn’t about it ask Rowan for it. That would then get back to Aelin, and Lorcan didn’t have the patience to deal with that fiasco.

So he guessed all he could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “Just pretend to be my date.” elorcan light the sparks

“All I’m saying, Lorcan,” Fenrys said around a mouthful of his sandwich, “Is that you should have some fun.”

“I don’t need your opinion, Moonbeam,” Lorcan bit back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“When was the last time you went on a date? Or even just, you know,” Fenrys asked after swallowing his sandwich then waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“What if I don’t want to date?” Lorcan countered.

Now Vaughan lent forward, brows high. “Is that true? Don’t lie to us.”

Great now they were ganging up in him. Lorcan stayed silent, but that was answer enough for them it seemed.

“Come out with us tonight then,” Fenrys said. “See what we can find.”

Lorcan just rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to see what he could find, he knew what he wanted. He just didnt know how to get it.

“We’ll all go!” Vaughan suggested eagerly.

Rowan scoffed from where he sat. “No thank you.”

“Wedding planning, is it?” Fenrys said.

“As a matter of fact yes,” Rowan admitted, but didn’t seem disappointed by the fact.

“Already on a tight leash then. Such a good dog,” Lorcan muttered.

“There’s no leash,” Fenrys chimed in. “The lucky bastard is just in love.”

Rowan grinned. “Exactly.”

“Rowan’s out, but everyone else is in, no buts,” Fenrys declared fixing Lorcan with a stare that told him he would not give up until he agreed to come.

“Fine,” Lorcan growled.

~~~~~

They had ended up in a bar on the nicer side of town. The place was brighter, smelled cleaner, than some of the other places they frequented. Drinks were a little more expensive but they tasted better too.

The night was turning out as miserable as Lorcan felt, the skies were letting out a downpour. So much so the steady stream of rain could just be heard over the music and the voices. Well, from where Lorcan was sitting at by bar. By the door. It wasn’t even late yet but lorcan as considering leaving, they’d come here as soon as their shift had finished and they’d been here for a while. Fenrys, Connall and Vaughan had all gone chasing after one drink, and that was when Gavriel had excused himself, claiming he was too old for such pursuits. He was probably right.

So that left Lorcan to mope at the bar by himself, pointedly ignoring anyone who looked his way. He’d been nursing the same drink the whole time, no desire to lose himself in alcohol tonight. 10 more minutes and then he’d go, Lorcan decided.

There was a burst of noise from the door as it opened. The rain must be pelting down outside. The emergence of a soaking wet figure confirmed his suspicions. It was a woman, most likely ducking in here to escape the weather. It took him a second to recognise the small figure and dark hair, but when she turned Lorcan looked away quickly.

It was Elide.

He didn’t know what to do, whether or not he should call her over. He took a glance around the bar, all his friends were occupied. But then his eyes connected with someone else, someone who was vaguely familiar. She was pretty with red hair, and she smiled at him when she caught him looking. She was one of the girls from that night they’d gone out for Vaughan’s birthday. One of the girls Aelin had lied to. She was part of the reason he hadn’t dated in a while, the redhead and her friend seemed to know everyone and spread the false information around.

But the way she was looking at him, the way she smiled as she began to stalk over to him, she either forgotten or didn’t care. Lorcan looked away, hoping that she would take the hint. He chanced another glance at Elide and it seemed she had spotted him too, because she gave him a smile and flicked her wet hair over her shoulder and started walking towards him as well.

And here he was. Caught in the middle. What cruel twist of fate was this?

He hoped Elide would reach him first, leaving the redhead to take the hint and leave. But given her behaviour with Rowan the last time, he wasn’t too hopeful in that regard. He’d been all too eager to chase her that night, but once was enough when it came to dealing with her vapid personality.

Elide did reach him first, soaked to the bone but still smiling. “Fancy meeting you here,” she said as she occupied the empty stool beside him.

Lorcan glanced over his shoulder and Elide followed his gaze. As he had suspected the redhead hadn’t given up her pursuit. Elide didn’t baulk though, she just asked, “Not a friend, I assume?”

Lorcan shook his head, “No.”

Elide gave him a smile he couldn’t read, then she put her hand palm up on the bar counter and wriggled her fingers. Then she whispered, “Just pretend to be my date.”

~~~~~

Elide thought she had sent Lorcan into shock from the look on his face. It took him only half a moment to comply though, and more gently than she expected he took her hand. She gave him a smile that she had seen Aelin give Rowan a hundred times, and he returned it with what could only be described as a grimace. That had Elide had laughing, louder and more obnoxiously that she would normally but the non-friend redhead had reached them and it was time for a show.

“Hey, handsome,” she said, ignoring Elide completely.

Elide moved their entwined hands to draw her attention to them and she saw the redhead’s eyes narrow.

“This new? I don’t remember you being attached last time we met,” she said with a disarmingly pretty smile and a tilt of her head.

“Very new,” Lorcan said, as he gave Elide a sideways glance. No doubt meant to be endearing, but he just looked awkward.

Elide held in her sigh, she needed to get this over with before Lorcan blew their cover with his tactlessness.

“If you don’t mind, we’re in the middle of something,” Elide lent her chin on Lorcan’s bicep. Good gods, he was solid muscle.

The redhead’s eyes flashed with a flicker of anger, she’d lost and she wasn’t happy about it.

“Just some advice,” she said, a look of triumph on her face replacing the anger. “You might want to make sure he gets checked before take it all the way.” Then she gave a pointed look at Lorcan’s crotch and his face went a deep shade shade of red.

Elide watched her walk away, brows high and a slightly incredulous look on her face as she sorted through exactly what the slighted woman had implied. Lorcan dropped her hand as the redhead disappeared from sight. That made Elide look at him.

“What —“

“Nothing,” Lorcan said and took a sip of his drink.

“As your girlfriend a think I’m entitled to know,” Elide said, failing to stop her amused smile.

“It’s not true,” Lorcan said.

Elide elbow on the bar. “What, pray tell exactly, isn’t true?”

Lorcan turned towards her, not returning her smile which only made Elide smile more.

“We were out for Vaughan’s birthday a few months ago. Her and her friend joined us. They were pretty keen on Rowan and when Aelin came to pick him up she got angry. I called her a bitch, she told them I had herpes.”

Elide tipped her head back and cackled. Then asked through her laughter, “What?”

“She told them I was her ex and that I’d given them to her. I swear it’s not true,” Lorcan said so earnestly Elide almost felt sorry for him.

“Well,” Elide said but started laughing again. Lorcan’s lips twitched up in a ghost of a smile, then he turned to her.

“What has you stumbling in here soaking wet?”

Elide had been so distracted by the recent events she had almost forgotten about her sodden state. “I was heading for the bus top to get home and the rain came out of no where, this was the first place I could find that was open. Did you know there are practically no awnings along this entire street?”

“I did not,” Lorcan added. Then there were a few beats of awkward silence before he said. “Do you want a ride home?”

The offer came as a surprise and Elide sat up a little straighter.

“I don’t want to ruin your night by ending it early, I can just wait the rain out,” Elide said, now feeling a little awkward herself.

“I was about to leave anyway,” then when he saw her questioning look he added, “truly.”

Elide thought for a moment, the rain was coming down pretty heavily and the streets were getting slick. She really didn’t live that far.

“Yeah, okay. That would be great.”


	5. Chapter 5

Elide stood just inside the doorway as she waited for Lorcan to bring the car around. He told her it was a big black 4WD and that he’d only be a few minutes. Elide tapped her foot nervously, she had asked him again if he didn’t mind dropping her off telling him she was fine to get the bus. But when they had got to the door the rain showed no sign of letting up and Lorcan had insisted. Putting people out of their way was not Elide’s favourite thing to do.

A big black car pulled up and Elide darted out into the rain, biting back a squeal as the thick heavy raindrops landed on the back of her neck. As she got closer she saw Lorcan reach over and open the door for her. It took her a moment to literally pull herself up into the absolute tank of a car, she even lost her balance for a moment but managed to keep the transition smooth.

“What’s your address?” Lorcan asked. 

Elide was wiping at the wet hair that was sticking to her forehead as she quickly told him. He put the address into the screen on the dash and they both waited for an awkward moment as the GPS calculated the route, but then before too long Lorcan was pulling out onto the road.

For a few long moments neither of them said anything, just the sounds of the moving car and the rain were the soundtrack for their drive. 

Elide cleared her throat. “So, you go to that place often?”

“No, that was the first time actually,” Lorcan said. “It was Fenrys’ idea.”

“I don’t mind it, drinks are a bit expensive but they taste good,” Elide said.

“Yeah, the whiskey was good,” Lorcan agreed. 

Then there was the silence again, Elide wasn’t going to let it last, so she asked,

“How long have you been a firefighter?”

“I started my training straight out of school,” Lorcan answered. 

Elide was preparing herself to ask another question but the Lorcan surprised her by asking one instead.

“I know you work at the school, do you teach?”

“No, I’m a teacher’s aide,” Elide explained. “Aelin got me the job.”

At the mention of Aelin’s name she saw Lorcan’s lips tightened almost imperceptibly. This animosity between them was a mystery to Elide, especially where it had started. It would be rude for Elide to ask directly, but she couldn’t deny she was curious. Really, she found their interactions amusing. Again silence fell between them, Elide was wracking her brain for something else to ask when they turned another corner and she groaned. In front of them was a very long line of cars. Without traffic she would be home in 5 minutes, but with this, who knew.

“I’m so sorry,” Elide said.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Lorcan muttered.

“I already ended your night early, now I’ve got you stuck in traffic. I feel pretty terrible about it,” Elide admitted.

Lorcan lent back as they moved at a snail’s pace. “I was done at the bar, and I think I would have ruined the night for the rest of them after your quick save there.”

Elide laughed a bit nervously, “I hope you didn’t mind. I didn’t think too hard and I thought that might be the quickest way to deter someone.” 

Elide watched his face and she saw the small hint of a smile ghost his lips.

“You did good. Thanks.”

Elide tried to keep in her laughter as she remembered what the woman had insinuated, but she couldn’t help it. “Aelin really went there, huh?”

Lorcan didn’t say anything and Elide swallowed the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her again. She should cut him a break, she didn’t want to increase his broodiness, and he was doing her a favour afterall. They crept forward a little closer, silence filling the car.

“Music?” Elide suggested casually. 

Lorcan nodded and pushed a button on his steering wheel and the radio turned on. A pop song played that Elide didn’t know, starting from half way through. She looked out the front windscreen, the rain pelted down and the wipers flicked up periodically to sweep it away, the lights of the cars around them glowing. 

Ads played then another song started, this one Elide knew.

_I would be complex_

_I would be cool_

_They’d say I played the field before_

_I found someone to commit to_

Elide liked this song, and had she been alone she probably would have sung along. But she wasn’t about to expose Lorcan to her sup-par singing, especially when…

There was a tapping noise and Elide turned towards the source. Lorcan’s fingers were tapping on the steering wheel, along to the music. Elide turned back to the front but kept watching him from the corner of her eye.

_I’d be a fearless leader_

_I’d be an alpha type_

_When everyone believes ya_

_What’s that like?_

Lorcan kept tapping his fingers, and then to Elide’s complete shock she heard him mumbling the words under his breath, his voice so low.

I’m so sick of running

As fast as I can

Wondering if I’d get there quicker

_If I was a man_

_And I’m so sick of them_

_Coming at me again_

_‘Cause if I was a man_

_Then I’d be the man_

Elide grinned.

~~~~~

“You a fan of this song?” Elide asked and Lorcan startled, his mouth immediately clamping shut. He hadn’t meant to start singing, he hadn’t realised what he was doing. 

Lorcan shrugged, “It’s on all the time.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Elide said simply.

Lorcan cleared his throat. Damn him, she had been so still and quiet he had practically forgotten she was there as he had been so focused on the traffic. He had zoned out almost completely, after work, the crawling pace of the cars and sound of the rain filling his brain. “It gets stuck in my head. It’s hard not to know the words.”

“If it’s any consolation I like it too,” Elide said, and he could see her smiling.

“I didn’t say I liked it,” Lorcan said.

“Sure, sure,” Elide said. “But I do have a playlist, I could give it to you.”

Despite himself Lorcan felt his lips twitch up. “I’m fine thanks.”

“If you change your mind please let me know, I’d be more than happy to share,” Elide told him.

Lorcan cut her a glare that probably would have sent lesser men running, but Elide just smiled at him. His heart flipped. Lorcan quickly looked back at the road, back to focusing on the traffic.

They had entered the very nice part of town. When the team had been called out to jobs in this part of town the homes had always been swanky and looked expensive. He was surprised Elide could afford a place here. 

“I apartment isn’t mine, well it is but I kind of didn’t pay for it,” Elide said as if she had read his mind. “My parents were insistent that I live here if I was going to be stubborn about living by myself in the city. And with my ankle they didn’t want me to end up in a place like Aelin’s with no elevator, so I thought I might as well.”

Lorcan had noticed Elide’s slight limp, she hid it pretty well, but he wasn’t going to ask about it. That was something that seemed a little too personal, but since she brought it up he opened his mouth to ask the question when the GPS system spoke instead.

_Destination on right_

Lorcan scanned for a park, but the street was full.

“I’ll just jump out here, we’re practically stopped anyway,” Elide said as she gathered up her things. 

“I can —“

Elide cut him off. “It’s fine, Lorcan. The door is just there. Thank you again, it was a pleasure being your girlfriend. Bye.”

She was out of the car before Lorcan could even say his own farewell. Elide turned and waved when she hit the path and waited for Lorcan to wave back before darting into the foyer of the apartment building. She was through the door when he realised he’d once again lost the opportunity to get her number, maybe ask her out for a real drink.

There was a beep from behind him and Lorcan realised he hadn’t moved since Elide had got out of the car. He took his foot off the brake, using that momentum to ease the car forward. He didn’t know why the car behind him had bothered to let him know he’d fallen behind, no one was going anywhere fast. Just like him and Elide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Man by Taylor Swift


End file.
